


Nice Legs and Daisy Dukes

by varmint002



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BP and Reader are besties, Burgerpants is like a big bro to Reader, Dating, Drunk MTT, F/F, F/M, Frisk is like a little sibling to Reader, MTT EVERYWHERE, MTT helps Reader different situation, Party, Reader and Alphys are like two peas in a pod, Reader and MTT love each other but they haven't confessed yet, Reader overcomes axiety around MTT, They both confess later, UPDATES EVERY MTT MONDAY, You bump into MTT and MTT resort, dirty humor, future smut, hot hot legs, legs so hot, legs so hot they could fry an egg, possible marriage, reader is female, spelling errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varmint002/pseuds/varmint002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just perfect. In every way possible. His legs were on fleek, his hair always looked oh so nice. You just couldn't handle it! He was a god through your eyes. A mettalic robot god with a nice ass and set of legs. </p><p>You'd never think you'd meet him in real life. But you did, and it was a really awkward meet. And now look where you're at. Sitting in a chair, in his dressing room, waiting for his show to be over. You can't wait to see how this goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Anime And Now You Find Out You're Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fanfiction!   
> It's based off of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9GAcN0LLbg&nohtml5=False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over and watch anime with Alphys and Undyne, and now you know you and your senpai are neighbours.

He was just perfect. In every way possible. His legs were on fleek, his hair always looked oh so nice. You just couldn't handle it! Mettaton was a god through your eyes. A mettalic robot god with a nice ass and set of legs. 

You planned on visiting Alphys today. She wanted you to come over and watch some anime with her. Of course you accepted. She was your friend, and you really liked anime. You knocked on the door," Hey! Alphys! It's me!" You heard shuffling from the other side. The door opened, and you were greeted by a small yellow-orange-ish dinosaur. "H-Hey! I'm so glad you came over! Undyne is c-coming over t-too," Alphys said while smiling. You nodded and smiled too," So what anime are we watching?" Alphys led you inside,"W-We're watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! I-If that's o-okay with you..." "Of course it is dude! I love that anime!" You said happily. 

Everything was ready. The blanket was spread out in front of the big monitor thing, as you would call it. Three bowls of instant noodles were laid out in front. A big bag of potato chrisp was opened ready to be consumed. All that was left was to wait for Undyne. She came in a little late. "Sorry I'm late! Papyrus and I almost burned down his house in Snowdin!" She said like it was no problem. You and Alphys stared at her. "God, Undyne, sometimes you can just be plain insane!" You said. She laughed," It's no sweat! I'm just being me!" Alphys tried to laugh, and you stood there silently. She clapped her hands together," SO! Are we gonna stand around, or are we gonna watch anime?!" 

-

By the time the anime was over, Alphys fell asleep, and Undyne looked like a crack addict. You decided it was time to leave. "Hey, Undyne, you should just stay here tonight with Alphys. It's best so she doesn't think we left to ditch her, okay?" You said quietly at the door way. She let out a light laugh," Of coure, punk! Why would I make my own girlfriend worry?!" You smiled then turned around to leave. You stayed at the MTT resort. It was much easier then walking all the way back to Snowdin. Besides, you loved hanging out in Hotland. 

\- 

The resort lights were still on, giving you access to go in. It was hard keeping track of time in the Underground, so you had to guess, or ask someone. The door opened, and you walked inside. Burgerpants was leaning on the counter. He noticed you and looked up,"Hey little buddy, what are you still doing up? I thought it was past your bedtime." You rolled you eyes,"Shut up,BP! I was just hanging out with Alphys and Undyne." Burgerpants laughed,"Y'mean lizard and crazy fish lady?" You laughed,"Yeah, those two." You yawned and stretched out your arms. You stopped yawning once you felt something cold hit you knuckles. Your eyes glanced over to Burgerpants. He had his 'I'm-sorry-but-I-can't-talk-to-you-unless-you-buy-something-' face on. He was sweating. You glanced to what hit your hand.

It was some kind of pink chestplate with a dial and a speaker. You recongized it. It couldn't be. Your eyes trailed down the figure. 'Nice legs...,' You thought to yourself. You had to be dreaming. You looked back up. Yep, it was happening. It was him. Mettaton. In his EX form. He chuckled,"Oh my...who is this lovely little darling?" You literally stopped breathing. Did he just complimented you?! He just complimented you. Oh god, you probably looked like the lava in Hotland now... You put your hands down,"H-Hello...Mettaton...!" You bowed down like in those animes you watched with Alphys. He probably thinks your a weeabo now. You're gonna regreat this forever...

"Hello, darling! Aren't you just the sweetest thing!" Mettaton said. You got back up. You held out your hand and introduced yourself. "That's a lovely name, darling! It's so you!" he said while clapping his hands together. He was on one leg now and the other on the in a 90 degree angle. You had a mysterious urge to say that thing about his legs. It was like 'legs so hot, hot hot legs, legs so hot it could fry and egg'. That was the saying. He chuckled," You can say it, darling. I'm never annoyed by it." Did he have ESP or something?! How did he know? You glanced over at Burgerpants. He was gone. The damn cat bastard.

You wiped your forhead, it was covered in sweat. Gross. You gasped then said,"LEGS SO HOT!! HOT. HOT. LEGS. LEGS SO HOT, IT...could fry and egg!" Mettaton was gushing now. "Oh, darling, that was beautiful!" You now had to cover your nose, too much heat was radiating off your face. "T-Thank you, Mettaton...," You said. He smiled," No problem! Might I ask, why are you here?" You looked up at him. He was still smiling. "I-I..uh, I stay here!" You said, face still lit. Mettaton smiled," Oh well, I guess that means we're neighbours!" Your eyes turned into inflating balloons. 'N-Neighbours?! Wait, he LIVES HERE?!,' you thought. You couldn't take it. You had to do something about this. "U-Um, sorry! Mettaton, I have to go! T-To...get some sleep! Yeah, get some sleep!" you said quickly. Mettaton smiled," Okay then, darling. I guess I'll see you around then!" 

You turned around and rushed to the elevator. Once the door was closed, you smashed the 2nd floor button. 'C'mon...You've never been that flustered ever since you left the Creepypasta fandom! Pull it together!' You thought. The door opened. You rushed out and swung your room door open. You slammed the door shut and flopped on the bed, wishing for the day...er night to be over.


	2. There's Too Many Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been been about two days since you bumped into Mettaton. He wants to get to know you, and you want to hide away in your room. How will things turn out? Will you face him head on filled with determination? Or will you just die lonely in a hotel room? Maybe a simple phone call from a dinosaur girl can help you decide...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I managed to get in two chapters!   
> I hope I can do this everyday!

You just wanted to rot away in your little hotel room. It was extremely embarrassing how you greeted Mettaton. First you hit him, then you run off like a loser. Oh the despair! Alphys had tried calling you through the hotel phone, but you didn't pick up. Every time the phone rang, you covered your ears with the pillow. Of course, she left a message. Once you passed your phase of utter embarrassment, you listened to all of Alphys's messages. She called you about six to seven times, so this should take a bit of time.

"H-Hey! Are y-you okay? Mettaton told me about you...W-Wait! A-Actually nevermind...."

"Um...Y-You probably didn't know this, but I-I bulit Mettaton! Oh wait...you like him don't you..."

"Y-You probably hate me now..."

"But d-don't worry! I-I can make it up to you!"

"He said he wanted to get t-to know you."

"Mettaton said that..." 

Those last two messages got to you. 'He wants to know ME?! Like me? A plain old human who is just a piece of trash? No way! This can't be happening!' You thought. Your face felt like it was on fire again, like how it was when you met Mettaton. You picked up the phone, slowly bringing it up to your ear. You dialed Alphys's number. 

*Ring....*   
*Ring....*

"H-Hello? Is this...? Oh, h-hi!"

"Hey, Alphys...Sorry I didn't pick up earlier."

"I-It's totally okay! Y-You probably were just embarrassed because of you e-encounter with...Mettaton...I-I'm s-sorry...you probably don't want to talk about that, I-I'll hang up now..."

"W-Wait! It's totally okay, Alphys! W-We can talk about it."

"B-But wouldn't that make you feel weird and e-embarrassed?"

"It's totally cool, I can deal with. After all you're one of my closest friends."

"T-Thanks! S-So um...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still kinda trying to get over it tho..."

"You probably heard how he wants to know you."

"Yep."

"Are you g-going to accept it?"

"It kinda sounds like you're describing it as a date..."

"I-I mean I asked him if it was a date..."

"And he said?"

"H-He didn't."

"What the hell...?"

"I h-had the same r-reaction!"

"He's just...-,"You started blushing for some reason,"-This is one of the reasons I...like him..."

"O-Oh!"

"Yeah...there's a list full of ideas why I like Mettaton, actually..."

"R-Really?!"

"Yep..." 

"So are you going o-on the d-date?"

"Uh...Should I? The way I see him was made by fanfiction and fanart...You created him after all, so you should know how he's like, right?" 

"Y-Yeah, I guess..."

"So what's his actual personality like?"

"Well...he loves creativity...A-And he can be narcissistic at times, b-but he'll still consider your feelings of course! Mettaton also blushes a lot, so even a simple compliment and p-probably fluster him a little b-bit...Is it s-similar to any fanfiction or f-fanart you've read or seen?"

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

"H-Hey,-"

"IT'S EXACTLY LIKE THE FAN SHIT!!!"

"R-Really?!"

"Yep!"

"W-Wow, I'm really surprised!" 

"Y-Yeah, me too!"

"Honestly, I thought there would be some kind of difference..."

"S-So are you going to go out with Mettaton?"

"..."

"U-Uh..."

"I'll call you once I have an answer."

"O-Okay!"

"Then can you tell Mettaton my answer?"

"Of course!" 

"Thanks, Alphys."

"N-No promblem."

*Click*

You had to consider an answer. Soon and fast. You gathered the information Alphys told you. Mettaton loves creativity. You were full of creativity! You drew fanart on your free time, which was most of the time. Mettaton could be narcissistic, but still would consider your feelings. You never liked to talk about yourself, and you'd listen to everything he said because your just like that. Alphys also told you that he blushes easily, so even a simple compliment could cause something. You always loved being nice to people, so this should be somewhat useful. 

You turned to the phone and picked it up. The phone rang.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Y-You have an answer?"

"Yep."

"W-What is it?"

"Tell Mettaton I said yes."


	3. Nothing Too Slutty Or Too Lame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to get ready for your date with Mettaton! But it looks like your having a fashion fiasco... You also have to focus on other subjects...

'Oh God... What am I going to wear?' Your asked yourself. Alphys said you have two days before the date. She didn't tell you where you were going, Mettaton said it was a surprise. No wonder.

You didn't have a lot of clothes. You mostly borrowed clothes from Undyne, and your pretty sure she wouldn't let you wear her clothes fit Mettaton. While she is aware of your crush on him, she's said he gives her "bad vibes". Whatever that means.

You had to choose something that was nice, but not too nice. By that you meant like sparkles and scarves and stuff. You couldn't choose anything to slutty either. Mettaton would think your a whore if you wore something like that. You also couldn't wear anything boring. Like a cardigan sweater and jeans. Mettaton would think you lack fashion skills.

This was truely a fashion fiasco.

\- 

After some long hard thinking, you did a little bit of a mix. You decided to go with black tights, grey flats, a pink t-shirt that said "Awesome", and a lavender hoodie. 'Okay, I'm good on clothes... But what about how I'm going to act?' You remembered when you met Mettaton for the first time in person. You acted like a 16 year old who was having 'the talk' after they had sex. You couldn't act like that on the date. He'll think your to innocent and reject you.

'Damn...This is hard,' you thought. Suddenly the hotel phone rang. 

*Ring...*  
*Ring...*

You picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello darling ~!" 

"M-Mettaton?!" 

"Yes, it's me!" 

He giggled.

"Uh...What do you need...?"

'What kind of question is that?! Stupid! Stupid!'

"I just want to say that I will be picking you up for the date, so I'll need your room number."

"O-Oh, okay sure."

You went outside to check your hotel number.

"Room 21."

"Thank you darling!"

"N-No problem, Mettaton."

"See you on our... date~..."

"Yeah..."

*Click* 

You collapsed on the bed. There was only one thing that was on your mind right now. Everything else was gone. Your face turned into Hotland again. 

'So it was a date...'


	4. Would You Smooch A Robot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your 'date' with Mettaton! How will thing end? Will you be friendzoned, given another chance, or will there be a hotel room in the end?

Today was the day. Today was your date with Mettaton! Of course, you were nervous as hell, but you were filled with determination! Mettaton told you to meet him in the MTT resort lobby. You phoned Alphys earlier to ask for any tips before you left, but she didn't pick up. She was probably hanging out with Undyne or something. Your legs barely moved, so you had to punch them to walk. You finally gained your composure in the elevator. 

The doors opened and you spotted him instantly. He was...hot. Your face betrayed you and turned into Hotland for the fifth time in 3 days. His outfit consisted of a tuxedo that was black. He was wearing 2 inch heels that were fushia. There was also a fushia rose on the left side of his tuxedo. Mettaton noticed you and signaled you to go over to him. "Oh god..." You mumbled before starting to walk over to him. 

You finally reached the handsome robot. "Why hello, darling~ Aren't you stunning?" He said before spinning you around and bending you over. You got up and coughed. "Y-You look...," You couldn't find the right word, but you mumbled,"...sexy..." Mettaton was instantly blushing after that. "D-Darling! I-I'm flattered! I didn't expect such words from someone like you! Not that I'm saying you aren't capable of such dirty activity." He chuckled, covering his mouth. "Mettaton!" You said, blushing mad. He chuckled some more. "I'm just playing, darling! Now then! Let's start our date then, darling!" He said while grabbing your hand. 

'Holy shit he's touching me! O-Oh my god! But what if he touched me in my-' You were interrupted by Mettaton opening the limo door for you. "W-Woah! I can't believe it!" Youn said while getting in. Mettaton just smiled,"It's just one of the perks of being a star, darling~" You blushed. After you both got comfy, Mettaton wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. You both looked at each other. "U-Uh-" "You don't have to be nervous around me, honey~" "W-What?!" "I know there's a feeling that you just want to be yourself around me. Go ahead! I promise I won't judge~" For the first time you didn't blush when he talked to you. "See? You're already getting the hang of it!" You shook your head,"W-Wait, you noticed I was blushing the whole time?!" Mettaton chuckled,"Of course! Any one could see the shade of rose in your skin, darling!" You started to feel embarrassed now.

"But you are so adorable when your flustered, honey bee~" He was giving you a seductive glare now. You turned back into Hotland now,'Damn you face!' "Um...If I get to be myself around you...will you still like me? A-As a friend of course!" Mettaton giggled,"Of course I will! I think you're just too hard to deny! Well, I mean I wouldn't reject you even if you're not as...you as you are now." You felt something spark inside of you. It was determination. You looked up at Mettaton,"So you're saying you can handle a perverted, trashy, dirty girl as your friend?" Mettaton smiled,"You're describing Alphys. And she's my friend, you know~" You nodded,"So yes?" "Oh Yess~!" 

You had to laugh now. "Well, I-I guess we're friends now?" You said nervously. Mettaton brought you in tighter. "I guess we are,darling!"

-

The date went pretty well. You went to a fancy restaurant in Snowdin (Not Grillbys). Mettaton told you what it was like to be a star. And you told him about how it was like on the surface before you decided to stay down here. It was a pretty amazing time. Until the limo ride back.

-

"Darling, I honestly thought that was amazing!" Mettaton said smilling. You nodded,"Honestly, I can't believe we went there as friends!" Mettaton stopped smiling. "Um...Darling what was that?" You suddenly realized your mistake. "U-Uh...N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!" You covered your face with your hoddie and looked away. Mettaton took your hand,"Darling, just tell me, alright?" You looked back at him. There were tears full of mistake in the corner of your eyes. "I-I said...I can't believe we...had an awesome date...as friends!" You turned back around. Mettaton blushed,"...Darling...You...N-Nevermind! I want to tell you something! (Y/N) look at me please." You turned to look at him. "Please...don't use my name...It's disgusting to hear..." Mettaton nodded in acknowledgement,"I want you to know that we can have a date as lovers or not! But this was just a first for both of us! Who knows by the next date, we can become actual lovers! Honey, I want you to know I don't think your a mistake and that we should've not had a date just because we're friends, okay?" 

You turned to look at him. You stopped crying. He gave you a look full of empathy. You didn't know you would make such a move on the first date. Mettaton was surprised as well. After it was over, both of you started blushing. "I-I...uh...I need to go see Burgerpants! Yeah! BP's probably dying of lonelyness because of me! Okay, bye Mettaton! Call me for our second date, bye!" You opened the door and ran. Mettaton stuck out his arm to say something. He wanted to say he enjoyed it. But he couldn't. 

You were lucky the limo stopped at the resort as soon as it happened. Then it would be awkward for the rest of the ride. It would be awkward because of your kiss.


	5. Let's Hear What The Robot Has To Say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton was completely devastated after you kissed and ran from him. He wanted more, but didn't get to tell you. While our lovely robot star is heartbroken, maybe Alphys can find a way to save the day! And maybe Mettaton realizes something.

He was completely shocked. But still, he wanted more of your lips. All that he saw was you swinging the door opened and ran inside the hotel. Mettaton tried to reach out for you, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was stretch his arm out to shut the door. The driver heard it close and drove back to Hotland. Mettaton never thought 

-

Mettaton got out of the limo and lightly shut the door. He mumbled,"Thank you,darling..." then walked inside of the lab. The doors automatically opened as he walked inside. His heels clanked on the ground with each step. Alphys heard him from upstairs. "M-Mettaton? Is that you?" She asked. Mettaton couldn't bring himself to answer. Alphys rode down the escalator. She smiled and walked over to him. He tried to smile but ended up on the ground.

He covered his face with his gloved hands and let out a loud sob. Alphys, who was shocked, patted him on the back. "A-Are you okay? What happened?" She asked in a light tone. Mettaton wrapped his hands around Alphys and brought her close. "OH, ALPHYS!!! IT WAS TERRIBLE!!" He cried out. Rose tears stained her lab coat along with masscara. Alphys kept patting Mettaton on the back,"I-It's okay! I bet she just-" Mettaton let out another loud cry,"NO IT WASN'T!!! I MADE A FOOL OF HER!! NOW SHE PROBABLY HATES ME!!" His sobbing became louder as he hugged Alphys tighter. Alphys managed to lightly push the robot off of her. She put her small hands on his shoulders," M-Mettaton, tell me what happened. Maybe I can talk to her."

Mettaton wipped some dripping masscara off his cheek. He was still sniffiling. "W-Well, you see...A-After the d-date we...we...kissed," Mettaton said. Tears trailed down the side of his cheeks. Alphys slightly blushed," R-Really? You two k-kissed?!" She started thinking of ideas for fanfiction, but stopped after hearing Mettaton let out another loud sob. She let him cry on her shoulder. She patted his slightly messed up hair. "There, there...I'm sure she'll...be...fine...," Alphys said. "Oh no...," She said. Mettaton stopped crying for a second and looked up at her. "W-What is it, darling?" 

Alphys placed Mettaton aside and took out her phone. "Come on...Come on...Come on...," She said, each time more sweat dripping down her forehead. There was no answer. 'Metal Crusher' played on the line. She turned to Mettaton. "U-Uh...Mettaton...I-I think you messed up...big time," Alphys said with caution. Mettaton burried his face in his hands again. Tears slipped through and fell on the ground. Alphys walked over to him. "H-Hey...I-I'll find a way to get to her! I promise you!" She said. Mettaton just kept crying. The tears stained his suit. 

He just couldn't stop thinking of you. Mettaton had never met someone who had ever been...there were no words to describe you...how about...impressive...astonishing! Yeah, that's the word, astonishing. But he was devastated. The tears finally stopped. He looked up at Alphys. "Darling...am I...N-No!" He shook his head. Alphys looked confused. "W-What are you t-talking about?" She asked. Mettaton waved his hand," Nevermind...While you could understand...I don't think I'm ready to tell you." Alphys smiled," T-That's totally okay! I-I'm always here for you." Mettaton smiled. He hugged her. "Thank you, darling..." 

-

Mettaton still thought of you. He thought of many things that contained you...and him. An example would be like 'What if you two were a couple?' or 'What would your kids look like?' Well...if you had kids that is. But he thought you two wouldn't even get to first base. Mettaton had told Alphys about these fantasies. She didn't judge them at all, knowing she did the same thing when he wasn't around. "T-That's n-normal! It's nothing to worry about!" Alphys would say when Mettaton told her. He finally understood what it was like to be in her shoes...And it was weird.

He had took in some consideration about asking you out again, but refused. Mettaton wasn't usually like this. He was going to tell Alphys about this 'change' in his personality, but thought about her reaction. It could wait. Besides, it's only been about two days since the date. There was no need whatsoever to rush things with the two of you. Mettaton could still tell you were nervous around him, even when he told you that he would accept you. He took it as a sign of anxiety. Alphys had told him about you, and if Mettaton told you that, he was pretty sure he was putting Alphys in danger of getting bitch slapped.

That was the kind of thing Mettaton wanted to help you out with. He wanted you to be yourself around him. His would probably think somethings you would say would be weird, but he loved your creativity and passion. Mettaton knew you were a diehard fan of his ever since you met Papyrus and Sans. (Which had been a long time ago. Papyrus recommended him to you and you took the bait.) Mettaton wanted to see your true colors, even if it's very very flashy. He could take it. 

Mettaton snapped out of it. He shook his head in surprise. "W-What was that?" He asked himself as he sat down. There wasn't a show today, so Mettaton go the day off. He looked in the mirror. His face was painted in Rose. You came back into thought. Mettaton shook his head again. "Why do I keep thinking about her?!" Mettaton asked out loud. He spun around in the chair until he stopped thinking about you. As soon as he stopped, Alphys opened the door a little bit. "H-Hey, Mettaton...Um...I've been doing some research with your body...and there's been something I've n-noticed...Do you w-wanna see it?" She poked her head in to see Mettaton.

Mettaton smiled and got up," I'd love to! Lead the way, darling!" Alphys smiled and waited for Mettaton to catch up with her. 

-

She showed Mettaton her computer screen. "I-I used your tears from m-my jacket to s-see if I could find anything about what h-happened," she said while opening a file. It was labeled 'MTT Tears Study'. There was chart. A pixelated tear the color of Rose Quartz was spinning around, giving different views. There was a list on the other side. "When I-I used the microscope to translate the data I got s-some sh-shocking results. Mettaton clapped his hands," Oh, I must see~!" Alphys scrolled down to the 'RESULTS' of the list. It was all the way at the bottom. 

Mettaton read over the results. He froze as soon as he finsished. Alphys sighed," Now...A-Are you ready to tell me t-that thing y-you've wanted to tell me?" Mettaton looked down at her. He didn't noticed he was blushing. "I-I think I'll tell you later...I have to...practice! Yes, practice! See you later, Alphys!" He turned around and closed the door behind him. Alphys sighed again,"...I never knew M-Mettaton was a w-wet b-blanket..." 

-

He walked back to the resort. Burgerpants gave his (stressed out) smile as he passed. Mettaton nodded in approval. He walked over to the elevator. His hand accidently pressed the 2nd floor button, oh well. Mettaton walked pass your door. The results (which he hadn't noticed he was holding the whole way down here) brushed out of his hand due to the air vent. It slid right under your door. Mettaton took the other elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the top floor button. 

He opened his door and sighed. Mettaton closed the door. His back leaned on it for support. You came back to his mind. This time Mettaton didn't do anything about it. He smiled as he thought about you. Finally his ass settled on the ground. He stretched out his legs and looked up at the ceiling. 

"So, is this what it's like to be in love?" He though out loud while thinking about the one who he had fell for, by that he meant you, someone who had the same feelings for him, but didn't know how to show it.


	6. Why Can't You Just Tell Me You Damn Robot?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton realizes he's in love with you. You've been in love with him.   
> And you think it's time to let go...
> 
> Will Mettaton be able to confess in time? Or will you just ignore all future signs?

Once again, you've locked yourself in your hotel room. This time, for more than a day. Burgerpants was allowed to have a few off days to try and reach out to you. He's tried everything he could. He even went as far as saying Bratty and Catty will spam you with MTT pics. And that was insane. You've responded a few times mumbling," Go away..." or "I'm fine, BP..." It was worrying the guy.

Alphys had tried too. But failed as well. She's called you over 20 times through the hotel phone. It started to bug you a bit, but you strained the feeling. If you gave into annoyance, you might've taken it out on Alphys. And you know how she is with her self-hatred. You didn't want that. That's why you locked yourself away.

Mettaton hadn't tried anything stupid lately either. It started worrying you. He had a mischevious nature. You listened to all his stories on your...date. Ugh. The date. That was a tearjerker. Everytime you thought about, a tear seems to find its way out onto your face. You thought of the kiss. Ugh, again. The kiss. That was the worst part. You wish you didn't wuss out like you always did. Mettaton's lips were so soft, like pillows. They tasted like strawberries. Did he put on chapstick? Maybe he did. Oh, what if he- There you go rampaging with your mental weirdness. 

You wished you could just tell him how you feel. Even thought he's heard it a million and one times, you wanted it to be a million and two. You just couldn't bring yourself to get out there. By 'there' you meant where ever Mettaton was. One of those 20 something phone calls were probably Mettaton. Or maybe he stole Alphys's phone to spam you with a shit load of calls. It made you curious. You had an urge to pick up the phone, but slapped your hand as it reached out. 'No, No, No, No, NO. You are NOT going to see it, got it? You stupid bitch,' you thought silently. 

This kept happening. Your (stupid) hand kept reaching out for the phone. You were determined to not give in. No matter the cause. But eventually your hand started to hurt really badly from the hard hits of abusiveness. You decided to give in and pick up the damn phone. There were only about 12 messages. 'I guess it doesn't hurt to-' you were interrupted by your hand pressing the play button. 

The first message was Alphys.

"H-Hey! I know you might n-not pick up, s-so um...be p-prepared for a t-ton of messages! A M-M-M-M-ettaton? Y-Yeah!"

You chuckled at Alphys's attempt to make a pun. It was kinda funny. You remembered Sans using that pun with you. 

The rest of the messages were Mettaton.

Dear lord, pray for you. 

"Darling, I know you've probably locked yourself away in your hotel room. Alphys told me about that."

"I'd like it if you met me in Snowdin, okay?"

"W-Wait, actually...change that don't meet me okay, darling? I might have a show then."

"Now...There's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"D-Don't hang up! Wait...This is a message! Silly me!"

"Now then...Wait....I can't say it right now..."

"Okay! I'll make room in my schedual for tommorrow!"

"Please meet me in the beautiful glowing room by the Temmie village, okay darling? Great!"

"And...don't be surprised about what I need to tell you, okay?"

"Thanks! Now then off I go!"

He ended the last message with a smooch noise. "That was...fucking weird...," You mumbled to yourself. But you gave yourself the dignity to go. It couldn't be that bad right? Mettaton just had to tell you something real quick, then you could leave. No problem. No problem at all... Nope. Nothing...at...all...

-

It was kinda hard to leave the hotel room. You've been stuck inside for about two whole days? That means you hadn't eaten anything... Burgerpants might sneak you something on the house for not eating. Now then, you had to meet a certain robot in a 'beautiful glowing room by the Temmie village'. 

-

Burgerpnts managed to sneak you a glamburger and starfait. You quickly finished the quick meal and headed out the hotel. As you walked out to Waterfall, you thought about somethings. 

'Do I even want to know what he needs to tell me?'

'Maybe I should just turn around...'

'He doesn't need somebody like me around a star like him.'

'Mettaton has other things to worry about, like shows and fans.'

'I think I should go hang out with Sans and Papyrus.'

'It's been such a long time since I've seen those two.'

'I wonder how Frisk is...?'

'Maybe I'll go see them too.'

'Yeah, that sounds like a plan...'

'Mettaton probably set me up for some prank or something.'

'I can feel it...'

'Why am I even here?'

You stopped walking for second. You were in the entrance of the glowing room. No body was in sight from where you were. You kept thinking about why Mettaton would call you here. You wondered if he would try to kiss you again. Bleh, that would be gross. Wait. Did you just think Mettaton, the underground's only superstar, kissing you would be gross? That was something new. You continued walking. "What the hell?" You said out loud. Every step became slower as you turned from one path to the next. 

"I just now realized that the hotel looks way to flashy for anyone to enjoy, Papyrus gets a pass because he's my friend," You said out loud. You stopped at the end of your sentence. Did you just insulted the MTT Resort?! That's where you fucking live for God's sake! You shook you head. You tried walking again, but your feet didn't move. You tried again. They still didn't move. 

Finally, after about a minute of force, your feet started walking again. You continued to think about Mettaton. Well, speak about him. "Why do people even like him? Not saying I don't but...He's just so...pink! I mean pink isn't a bad color but it can cause possible seizures. People also like his legs too. They're just legs! I have legs and nobody orgasms to me! Undyne has legs, and nobody fangirls over that! Seriously what's up...with......that..." You stopped. "...Oh my god...," You said. Making sure Bratty and Catty were around, you took a quick glance. Still nobody. 

"I'm over Mettaton...," You said out loud. For some reason, you were proud. But you were also upset. "I...I don't like him any more!" You said surprised. "Holy shit..." You continued walking. 

-

Finally, you saw Mettaton. He was sitting. The little duck boat floated around. Cute. You reached out to him. 'Wait, what am I doing? Should I just tell him? Is that what I'm going for?!' You thought. Mettaton noticed you and turned around. His face was flushed pink. "Hey, Mettaton..." You said. Your face was blushing lightly, not like Hotland. Mettaton smiled and walked over to you. "Hello, darling! I see you found me," Mettaton said in a some-what seductive voice. He lifted your chin up with two fingers to look up at him. "Mettaton..." You said quietly. 

He chuckled," Did you get lost?" You just stared at him," I guess I did..." He kissed your forehead," Oh, you! Come, come! Let's sit down!" You sat down with Mettaton, looking at the duck boat. You looked up at him. "So, uh, what do you have to tell me?" You asked. Mettaton looked down at you. He was smiling. He placed his hand on top of yours. You slightly blushed, then looked back at him," S-Stop playing! J-Just tell me!" Your tsundere instincts were coming on. Taiga sure does have her advantages on you. Gotta thanks Alphys for that.

Mettaton still had that stupid smile," But you're so cute when I tease you! It's so cute to see fans like this." He was starting to upset you now. Why can't the damn machine tell you what he needs to tell you?! You were having a tsundere overload. "God damnit, Mettaton!" Mettaton just chuckled," You're too cute!" Was he playing around? Or was the piece of pink shit serious? You couldn't believe you fell for a gay pink dick for about a year.

Mettaton kept playing around with you until you had enough. You looked away once you did

You swatted his hand away. He looked surprised. You got up and faced him. There were tears flowed down your face. Mettaton tried to comfort you, but you didn't take his shit. You were done with this god damn robot. Why would you even like him? You couldn't put the blame on Alphys or Papyrus because YOU'RE the idiot who took the bait. 

"D-Darling, are you okay? Did I-"

"No! I'm fucking done with this! I'm done with YOU! You just keep messing with me! Even if I did have a dream to meet you in real life, I would just throw it away! DID, Mettaton, it's past tense! I'm completely over this whole act! This damn facade! I-I don't know if I can even bother to hear your shit! Just...Why do you have to tease me and my feelings?! You're just a piece of shit to me now! Now I understand how Burgerpants feels! WHY?! WHY, METTATON?! YOU NEED TO DROP THE WHOLE FUCKING CELEBERTY ACT AND BE FUKCING STRIGHT WITH ME. I AM DONE WITH THE TEASING AND THE STRESS. God!!! Why can't you- Why- Why Can't You Just Tell Me You Damn Robot?!" You finished your rant by stomping your foot on the ground. It echoed throughout the room. 

Mettaton stared at you with intensity. He didn't know you had that kind of anger. You didn't know you had that kind of anger. Your tears silently fell onto the ground as you waited for what Mettaton had to say. "Well?! What the FUCK is so important?! Huh?! You shit piece of robot!" You yelled. Mettaton was silent for a moment. He got up. You just turned around. This was too long for you. He was just a waste of time. 

You slowly walked away. Your footsteps echoed throughout the room, just like your anger. Mettaton stood there. His speechless ass staying still. This was a rare side to be shown. This was just too much for the both of you. Mettaton reached his arm out for you but put it back down quickly. "God damnit...Waste of time...Waste of space," You mumbled as you still slowly walked away. You wanted an answer from Mettaton. 

He started walking towards you. Then, said clear enough for you to hear," (Y/N), I'm in love with you."


	7. updates

so, i'm going to take a break on this series. i'll continue this after the new school year starts, so yay. i can't come up with any ideas. i want to write some MTT brand smut, but it's too hard for me. i want smut in this series. reader is mad at MTT and MTT doesn't know shit about what is going on. i dont know what to do next...

any ideas just comment. 

:p

-varmint002

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write this until next school semester.  
> So this will be going on for a while!  
> I hope you plan to stick with me throughout the series!  
> I also plan to start other fanfics too so stick around for that  
> :p
> 
> -varmint002-


End file.
